Where Did She Learn to Be That Angry?
by Hailye
Summary: What happens when Inuyasha brings out the mean side of Kagome? Read to find out. Not too long so plz read and review. Not my usual. Includes InuKik and KagKoga which is so not my norm and its alittle ooc for Kagome but trust me just read it!


A/N: I don't own any of the characters even though I so wish I did!!! Lol. Well I hope u enjoy. A little OOC for Kagome but who cares…but this is the first time that I haven't written an InuKag story so plz let me know what u think!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She cried. She cried and cried. "Understand? What is there to understand?? After all that I've done for him and all the times I've sacrificed my time and my priorities just to help him and he hopes I understand? What kind of lie is that? He doesn't care. If he cared he wouldn't do this to me!" Her fist pounded the ground. Wind blew and shook the soaked branches of the goshinboku tree she was under. The goshinboku tried its best to shield the poor miko from the rain but it really was just there for support. She sat against it, supporting her fragile, shaking frame. She couldn't think of anywhere else to go at the moment.

------Flashback------

Thunder rumbled in the background and lightening flickered back and fourth in the backdrop in the scene flooding her memory.

"Kagome, I--I don't know what else to say…" he said as he took her hands within his own. He looked away from those longing brown eyes. He didn't want to hurt her but there was just no way he could stay with her. Not after all he thought he owed Kikyo. It just wouldn't work.

"I--I just hope you can understand. I have to be with her."

"That's just it Inuyasha," she said, fury building within her voice. "I don't understand! All I've done for you, all I've sacrificed for you! Every time I worried about you and got so angry that you put yourself in a deadly situation! EVERY time you left to see her and I just let it go for YOU, because I knew how you felt and you hope I UNDERSTAND!?" Tears began streaming down her red cheeks. The last sentence had been more of a shout, but she couldn't help it. The hurt and pain he was causing her was to dreadful for civil speaking.

"Kagome---I---I…" he was speechless. He had never seen Kagome this angry. He hadn't expected this reaction from her and now knew nothing else to say.

"You break my heart and scatter it in the wind and you have NOTHING to say?! UN-BE-LIEVEABLE!" she yelled as she jerked her hands from his and ran. The rain the thunder had foretold began to fall as she ran. It pelted her body and was shockingly cold. It took away here breath as she ran to an unknown destination but hopefully to somewhere where she would feel wanted and loved. The feeling Inuyasha had taken from her just moments ago.-------End Flashback--------

Her tears were masked by the rain but he could still smell the faint trace of salt they left astray on her cheeks. He bounded through the trees trying to pin point her scent. He knew she was crying and he never wanted that from his Kagome. To have her cry hurt him, he knew she didn't deserve to be sad, for any reason.

In the distance a figure could be made out in the rain, sad and lonely, longing for comfort. He had found her. Sitting with her knees tucked in, her head down, almost as if she was sleeping.

He walked up to her and noticed her quivering in the cold rain. He knelt down beside her and put his hand on her soft raven hair. She looked up as she sniffled and saw his warm inviting smile. The tears began to flow heavier down her face and as a wave of new emotion came over her, she lunged into his arms and buried her face into his chest and cried. His warmth seemed to radiate through her, subduing her quivers and drying away her tears. She was happy in his arms, as she always was. She just never realized it until now.

After he had let her calm down and compose herself he leaned her back, met her gaze and said, "Now why would such a beautiful woman be so sad ?"

"You always know what to say to make me smile Koga," she said as she couldn't help but stretch a smile across her face. She looked down and then back up at Koga. He peered into her eyes searchingly, wondering what was bothering her, although he was sure he had more than a valid hunch as to the source of her turmoil.

"It was that mutt wasn't it? He made you upset didn't he?" Koga asked, sure of his theory.

Kagome's smile quickly turned to a frown. She stepped back from Koga and stood to look up at the goshinboku. He followed her motion but kept some distance. "He chose her." Simply stated, that's all she really needed to say.

Koga frowned. He knew how much Kagome had loved Inuyasha and at the moment he was quite angry at Inuyasha for doing this to Kagome. Koga just wanted Kagome to be happy, even if that meant that he couldn't have her. He loved her more than she could know but he knew she loved inuyasha.

He stepped forward and softly placed his hand on her shoulder. At that moment, the rain stopped. It stopped in an instant, and almost unnaturally. Kagome turned to look at Koga. He stepped closer to her, taking in her beauty and wonderful scent that had now returned after the departure of the rain. He was thinking so hard about what he was about to do. He wasn't sure if it would be good, or bad, or somewhat awkward but he had to try.

"Koga, thank y--" Kagome began to speak but she was abruptly stopped as Koga leaned in and kissed her. It wasn't just any kiss, there was a passion behind it. Like a secret longing and understanding of how awaited this moment was in her subconscious. The love she thought she felt for Inuyasha was true, but the feelings she had for Koga she had kept in hindsight because she was so overwhelmed by how she had felt about Inuyasha. Now that those feelings had gone, Koga was the only thing on her mind.

She came forward and made the kiss deeper and as she did, you could only guess who came about.

"What the hell Kagome!?" Inuyasha yelled as he stepped forward and grabbed her by the arm as the two immediately broke apart. He jerked her toward him and gave Koga an ugly look. Koga growled and stepped forward to defend her but Kagome had it all under control.

"It's called a kiss, ever seen one? Now let go of me!" she said with the deepest hatred now apparent in her voice as she jerked her arm from his hand. "Don't you remember? You dropped me for that dead witch of yours. I'm not your property so keep your hands off!" She forward and got in his face. She was ballsy.

Koga was staring intently at her, truly baffled, not expecting this reaction from her. Then he looked at Inuyasha and a huge smirk swept over his features, he knew he had finally won over Inuyasha. 

"Inuyasha tried to spit out something but as he tried he was cut off by Kagome.

"Oh I forgot, the only kiss you've ever experienced was with something dead." She chuckled at her own sarcasm, feeling such a sense of relief by telling him how she really felt instead of holding it in for his sake.

"Kagome I don't understand?" Inuyasha replied, now sounding pissed as well. He never figured she would say things like this and be so callous towards him. She was actually intimidating him so he stepped back a few steps.

"Huh, well now doesn't that sound familiar! Well now that I've given some sort of a taste of how you've made me feel, I'm leaving with Koga. Don't ever EVER come near me again! Have a great life with your dead whore!" The last word just kind of spilled out. She never thought she'd say it but she didn't care anymore. When she saw the look on Inuyasha's face it was all worthwhile. She was extremely satisfied with putting him in his place and with one last confident, cocky smile, she turned her back to him, grabbed Koga's hand and marched off into the distance with him. One final word could be heard as Koga picked her up and whirl winded off with her in her arms and behind them was the very familiar sound of hanyou coming face to face with the hard ground.

THE END!!!

Well how'd ya like it?? This is the first time I have EVER written something that wasn't InuKag so let me know how it was!!!!!


End file.
